


A Special Night (For Me To Get Things Off My Mind)

by McHummus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meeting, M/M, Multi, Rockstars!, Steve is the student, Tony is the rock god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHummus/pseuds/McHummus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes it upon himself to cheer Steve up after a bad break up and Steve decides to go along with his plans so that there's no hassle. He hadn't planned on melting into a puddle at a rockstar's feet.</p><p>Prompt: "Tony is a rockstar. Steve gets dragged to one of his concerts by a friend (Bucky or Peggy?). He doesn't really want to be there but finds himself having fun anyway. Tony locks eyes with Steve during the performance and it's all down hill from there! Bonus points if you can make the story about a missed connection that gets resolved!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Night (For Me To Get Things Off My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamp/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Vamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamp/pseuds/Vamp) in the [StarkRogers_AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StarkRogers_AUs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony is a rockstar. Steve gets dragged to one of his concerts by a friend (Bucky or Peggy?). He doesn't really want to be there but finds himself having fun anyway. Tony locks eyes with Steve during the performance and it's all down hill from there! Bonus points if you can make the story about a missed connection that gets resolved!
> 
> Please include ONE of the following:  
> *An invite backstage  
> *Sexual Tension (unresolved is okay)  
> *A serenade (or something that feels like one)  
> *An improptu jam session  
> *Running from Mr. Rockstar's adoring fan base
> 
> This prompt is interchangeable, feel free to make Steve the hotshot performer instead. :)
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope this is good and that you like it, Vamp. I'm SOOO sorry that it took me ages to put this up but I was swamped with starting college and just being lazy in general. So sorry! But I hope the story makes up for it!

Steve huffed and glanced around for the millionth time. He hated public transport and always relied on Bucky getting him to places. The fact that they were practically joined at the hips appeased Steve enough for him to quit being worried about annoying his best friend.

However, tonight, Bucky had claimed that he planned on getting too wasted to get away with driving while drunk. Steve had ignored the anguish he'd felt at his friend's need to get excessively drunk and simply nodded, turning to the next page in his book.

Steve exited the smelly bus, with its creepy occupants, and began walking in the directions where lights could be seen and where a copious amount of noise came from.

"Y'know, you could look a bit happier." Bucky bounded up beside the tall blond and took out a cigarette.

The smoking was something Steve had had to put up with for longer than he expected. "You realise that Coach will kick you off the team if he even hears a rumour about you smoking, right?" Steve had said a year ago, just when he himself found out about Bucky's new bad habit.

"Nothing wrong with having a bit of a drag - you, my friend, don't need to act like one all the time." Bucky had grinned and continued to check out girls that passed by the lunch bench they had sat at.

Steve had ignored the semi-insult and looked at the brunet. "Actually, there are a lot of things wrong with 'having a drag'. For example, have you seen what those things do to your lungs?"

Bucky had snorted and waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You showed me the pictures in your Bio book, remember?"

"Well, it's just a fair warning. Don't want you wheezing like an old goat all the time." Plus, he'd just been plain scared that his friend would get in big trouble. Lung cancer was also down the line.

"I'll drop it soon enough!"

Steve had returned to his book and muttered to himself, "Yeah, like everything else."

Bucky had cast a worried glance at his buddy before putting out the cigarette. "Hey, what's up with you as of late? You're way too grumpy. Is it that you haven't gotten laid in a while?" Steve had practically fallen backwards in his haste to put his hand over Bucky's mouth in an attempt to shut his friend up. Info like that was not something he wanted circulating the campus gossip mill.

Returning to the present, Steve sighed for the hundredth time tonight. In Bucky's words, Steve needed a good night out and Bucky had grabbed the first chance he got to get Steve out of his post-break-up funk.

That meant donning Bucky's leather jacket and some ripped jeans, because "Dude, no one goes to concerts in nerdy button-up shirts and them collegiate brown trousers". Bucky had permitted Steve's long-sleeved, round-necked simple grey shirt but drew a firm line when Steve went to put on his regular trainers.

"You wear the boots I gave you or you wear nothing."

For a guy who insisted he was all into girls and their business and just them, Bucky sure seemed conscientious about looking good - and not always in female company. That did not extend to his hair, however. It lay on his head like a bird's nest. The ladies seemed to love it, though. Steve had shrugged and accepted his friend for the little metrosexual that he was, even if at times he could swear that Bucky leaned a bit in the other direction.

"Sorry but I didn't want to go in the first place. I told you I'd rather stay in and read a book or something."

"Does 'something' consist of crying over her?"

Steve glared at his companion before facing ahead. "I know you've never dealt with a break-up but sometimes they're actually painful."

"That's why I rarely enter into relationship. You can't trust people not to disappoint you and break your heart," Bucky held up his hands like it was as simple as that.

Steve glanced over and smiled sadly. "One day, Bucky, you'll see a girl and you'll think 'Damn, what I wouldn't do to make her happy' and then you'll find yourself in a relationship that isn't all about sex." Steve ignored the way Bucky mock-gasped after he'd said the S-word. For someone who studied Biology, he made a habit of not using the word too much.

"That day, dear Steve, may happen - but years from now. As for now, I'm just going to enjoy being young and single and without a care in the world!" He let out a loud whoop just as the two walked up to a small queue of similarly dressed people.

Bucky looked to the top of the line, relaxing when he saw that the line was actually slowly moving forwards. 

"Hope we missed the opening group - those are never good." Bucky threw a wink at a girl nearby, causing her to giggle. He'd put on leather pants along with some scruffy old shirt with a rude logo on the front and ripped off sleeves. He had even gelled his hair into some 70's or 80's style - taming it was not something Steve was used to seeing Bucky do. It seemed like Bucky was trying extra hard tonight.

"Isn't that how new artists are discovered?" Steve put his hands into his pockets and glanced around. It was too dark to see any farther than ten feet, the coloured lighting coming from the open door of the bar not providing any great light to see by.

"Artists are discovered for us, not by us. I don't wanna waste all my energy on some lame-ass group who will only get some claps from a loner fangirl. I came for the big guys."

"Who did you say was playing again?" Steve looked up at Bucky only to find him eyeing up the same girl. He bit back a smile at his friends antics and moved forward with the rest of the line.

Soon they reached the front, paid the entrance fee and were permitted into the shabby building. 

The walls were all black, with little to no decorations.

"There's no stage here..."

Bucky laughed and pointed towards some double doors across the space. "The gigs are always held out back, in the garden. Isn't as roasting then. C'mon."

Once they stepped outside, Steve saw just how many people had turned up - lots. People who looked roughly the same age as them milled around, going back back and forth to the bar to order drinks and passing around a cigarette or two. It had the whole lazy nature of smells like teen spirit.

A band consisting of two people were playing a slow song and a few members of the mass of people seemed to sway about to the beat. Bucky blew a raspberry and smirked at Steve.

"We're just a bit early. Let's grab drinks."

"Nah, I'll miss this one."

Bucky cast him a puhh-lease look, "Dude, you'll be saying that for the rest of the night. Just have one at the very least."

"Maybe later," he brushed Bucky off and stayed by the stage to sway gently to the now off-beat rhythm.

"What, uh, what is this? Huh?" A sarcastic voice drifted into Steve's hearing range. There was a slight slur to it that had Steve guessing this person may cause trouble soon. "I thought you said we'd have actual talent opening for us tonight? Did I hear you wrong?"

A timid voice replied, "Sorry?"  
An ugh and a long pause later, "Did I stutter? I wanna know what the heck that is up on stage. I distinctly remember you saying there'd be good talent here tonight. The only talent I see is that girl over there in those gigantic heels, managing not to fall over. And maybe that cute, airhead-looking blond sculpted like Adonis or something."

Steve furrowed his brow and turned to look back towards the bar. On a stool closest to the double doors sat a dark haired man - he looked just a few years older than Steve. He wore aviator sunglasses (even though it was night time) and was sporting a styled goatee. His hair, though messy and unkempt looking, was definitely also styled, decided Steve. Made to look effortless.

He had a simple gray t-shirt on with some robot art on the front and tight, maroon jeans. And he looked good, in a look that some people would never be able to pull off. Namely, Steve. Peggy had once bought him some jeans she had deemed in style but he'd refused to leave the house in them.

The brunet, however, looked like a rockstar.

Steve felt a tingle go down his spine the longer he stared at him. Another tingling sensation started up but he quickly thought of something ridiculous before turning away.

"Hey, bud, hold this." Bucky entered Steve's line of vision and held out his hand. Steve looked down to see a plastic cup of beer. And Bucky was holding one, too.

"Man, I told you not to get me anything."

"Steve, Steve, look. It's just one drink. You won't get drunk from one beer, I promise. And even if you do get drunk - let it out! This is a night for fun so forget about being good ol' responsible Steven Rogers." Bucky shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

Steve gulped down a mouthful under Bucky's glare and cast one more look around.

"Oh, hey, look, there's the band," Bucky pointed to a group of people loitering by the double doors, just a few feet away from the brunet at the bar. One of them was a red-headed young woman, dressed all in black leather and looking much too lethal. The guy to her right had long blond hair, held back by an elastic band, with a few pieces escaping and falling into his face. He was as tall as Steve and had even more muscles. The last guy was --

"That dark haired guy is Bruce Banner. He's on bass ad has got killer rage. I'm telling you man, if you do manage to get wasted tonight, don't bother him. According to a story, he once shoved some asshole outta his car - while driving it."

"What? Why would he do that?!" Steve's eyebrows almost seemed to reach his hairline.

Bucky simply shrugged. "I dunno, man. Like I said, killer rage. He gets away with it 'cause he's a celebrity."

Steve quickly shook his head. "That's doesn't make it right! He can't be excused for endangering an innocent man's life."

"Will it help you to sleep better at night if I tell you that the guy was holding a gun to Banner's head?"

"Was he?"

"I dunno."

"Then, no, I still think he shouldn't have done something so terrible. How can anyone be around him if he's like that? Maybe he has a problem..."

"Whatever that problem is, it's not our problem. That hottie there is Nat Romanoff. She did all kinds of martial arts before and in one of their music videos, they dressed her up as some kind of spy or something and got her to kick some butt. I tell ya, that one's real flexible."

"Can you get your head out of the gutter, dude?"

"Hey, it doesn't tarnish your perfect reputation so don't be a buzz kill."

"She looks like the kinda girl who'd put her martial arts move to good use by kicking your ass into next week."

"Whatever, I'll be busy anyway. She plays the keyboard. That beefy guy is Thor. Dunno what kinda shit his parents are into but his brother also suffered of a weird name. He's the drummer. Mad skills."

"Is that it?" Steve asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh, oh, head jerk is at the bar. The lead singer has a thing for alcohol. He was once escorted off stage by police. I say it was his best cover of any song ever. He'd sung Eye of the Tiger and messed it all up, completely forgot the words and just made weird noises."

"Shouldn't he get that checked out by a doctor or something?" Steve guessed Bucky must have been referring to the brunet still moaning to his companion at the bar, sunglasses on despite it being night time and indoors.

Bucky waved his hand through the air dismissively, rolling his eyes. "Nah, he's just a rich daddy's boy. His dad's the head of the Stark Industries so he's never in any real trouble and I'm pretty sure you'd find a dozen articles on the internet that will tell you how many times he's been made to go to a doc. He's over there, with his agent, at the end of the bar."

Steve eyed up the brunet again. It must have been hard, he guessed, to have an alcohol problem and be forced to see doctor after doctor. "What did you say was his name again?"

"Tony Stark."

"Wait, I've heard of him. Wasn't he in the tabloids recently for --"

"The cheating scandal. Yup, that's the one."

It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. Yeah, the Stark guy sounded like a right old rich kid with too much free time on his hands. But a very handsome one. One he found very interesting despite his attitude. He shook his head, chiding himself over the people he found attractive – despite what he knew about them.

"Let's go closer to the stage, they should be going up soon. I'd rather not have to claw my way in later."

\-----

 

A roar rose up from the crowd as soon as the drummer, Thor, stepped up on stage. Following him was Nat, the only female member of the group, who played the on the keyboard, and Bruce, the bass player. There came a collective squeal from a group of younger-looking girls at the front of the crowd as the last figure made its way on stage.

Tony Stark.

He waltzed to the middle of the stage, where his microphone was stationed, smirking and waving at the fans. He’d lost the sunglasses along the way and Steve couldn’t be more grateful. Large, honey-brown eyes peered out at the crowd. They were mesmerising, even from a distance. 

A grin broke out over Steve's face when a girl brought her arm back and threw her red bra at Stark. The guy caught it by the strap with just his finger and twirled it around. 

"Oh, thank you, Sweetie, but I must disappoint you - I don't have boobs of any sort to store in this magnificent item," and using it like a sling shot, he fired it back at her, winking at her as she squealed.

Steve shook his head but laughed under his breath.

Before long the band began to play and everyone waited with baited breath to hear Stark's voice. Just as the man started to hum to the beat, he closed his eyes and lifted his head up to the sky. His slow movement enraptured Steve's attention and made him want to step closer, to capture Stark's attention. 

The first few notes made Steve's ear turn a shade of red as he realised what the song was about. However, as Stark kept singing, Steve found himself bopping his head to the beat, swaying his hips a little.

After a few minutes of the singer’s rich voice, Steve felt fuzzy, like the first time he'd gotten drunk. It was like bubbles rose up inside him and made him feel like floating upwards. Figures seemed to be rushing by him as he slowly moved about, dancing to the rhythm.

And in that heady haze Steve blinked and made an instant connection with another pair of eyes. Warm, brown, burning into him – Stark’s. It was like a million different messages were being conveyed and no words were needed. Steve's eyes travelled down to the little smirk playing over the man's lips and then to his hands, holding the microphone. Those eyes left his whole body buzzing.

It was almost hard to catch a deep breath but being taller than the majority of the crowd was a complete advantage. Bucky seemed to be in some sort of trance, moving about in a way Steve had only seem him imitate at a club once. He lazily moved his hips and sort of just waved his arms above his head in a way that Steve would never be able to pull off. It was no wonder that a lot of girls around him were staring at him - even some guys. Bucky was a pro at this.

Steve, however, just jumped on the spot, not worried that he sucked because that's what a lot of the other people did. He hadn't heard music like this in a long time - not since his dad moved out. He'd once thought it would be too painful to listen to anything like it again but now, hearing the strum of the guitars, the drumbeat, the electric shock of the keyboard and the exhilarating vocals caused him to just float upwards and swim through the ambiance. It was as though the music had truly hypnotised him. 

The soft rock carried him away like some tide. Along, it seemed, with his inhibitions, as soon Steve found himself tugging at the hem of his shirt. It was much too hot and he felt terribly clammy from head to toe.

It wasn't a big deal, he reasoned. There were others with their shirts off... Even a number of girls, which made Steve's eyes bulge in pleasant shock.

"...Your body moves in a sea of dull gray people, startling gold..."

He closed his eyes and bopped his head along to the beat, afraid of his eyes drifting back to the lead singer. It was one thing to stare at someone as amazing as Tony Stark but it was another to be caught in the act by said person. However, the knowledge that Stark's own eyes wandered back to his did make him feel light headed.

He felt like he'd just come back from doing death laps on the field, all sweaty and out of breath. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself this much post his break-up.

As the crowd began to jump all at once, Steve grinned, stretched his arms out towards the sky and shook his head, loosening his neatly combed hair. Song after song was played and Steve wished the beat wouldn’t stop.

\-----

"Whoa, man, I saw you out there. You were wild." Bucky clapped Steve on the back and grinned.

"It was more fun than I expected it to be. Thanks again for doing this."

"Nah, it's cool. I knew you'd like this band - their music isn't the mainstream stuff you always hear on the radio, they're more old school."

"Well, they're great. The Stark guy is pretty good." Steve quickly amended, "And the drummer really killed it with that beat. They're all really good."

"Yeah, pretty talented. I think I may just ask the redhead if she wants a drink."

Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I don't think that's a great idea. She'll probably turn you down."

"You gotta try or you'll never know. That's my motto."

Steve's brow furrowed, "I thought your motto was "Fuck bitches, get money"..."

"Man, I can have more than one. Plus, that's an old one now."

Steve shook his head, smiling gently at his friend. He remembered the time Bucky had declared to live by the "You've got to do the 69 at least once in your life" motto. Being a best friend to someone as raunchy as Bucky exposed Steve to more sexual jokes than he would have preferred. 

While they spoke, a line began to form from the stage back towards the bar. Steve struggled to see over the other people but he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair and sunglasses at the bar, smiling energetically as a camera flash went off.

Almost subconsciously, Steve stepped forward to take up place in the line. Bucky only smirked to himself as he turned his head to look elsewhere. "I think you're in luck; he likes blondes."

Steve didn't get to hysterically ask Bucky who he meant as a guy in front of him turned around and glanced at Steve's chest. 

"Getting that signed, huh?"

Steve glanced down and quickly looked back up. “Oh, God, no. No, never.”

The other guy smirked. “There’s no shame in that. I had that feisty keyboard player sign my back once. She seemed glad to do it.”

A small commotion broke out as Steve opened his mouth to reply. He craned his neck to see over everyone’s heads and was able to spot a few girls at the start of the line, pushing at each other.

The guy in front of Steve looked back at them before turning around and rolling his eyes. “They’re the usual culprits of any trouble. I saw them at the last gig and they had tried to kiss Stark. They have no boundaries. Like to think of themselves as groupies.”

Steve shared a look with Bucky and tried to stop from laughing. “Stark really picked a difficult career…”

The line kept moving and before long Steve found only empty space between him and his new favourite singer. Eyes the colour of warm copper flecked with honey tones gazed up at him through thick eyelashes. The sunglasses were now hooked to the front of his shirt but his smirk was still intact.

Stark looked back and whispered something into a lanky blond’s ear. The other guy nodded wearily and went back to typing on their blackberry.

Steve gently cleared his throat to catch Stark's attention. "Um, can I get your autograph please?" Without missing a beat Tony grabbed his arm and popped the cap on his sharpie pen and started printing out an elaborate signature. As he started on a misshaped smiley face Steve continued on. "You were amazing out there. I didn't expect such great vocals."

"I know, gorgeous, sometimes I wonder how people can be around my amazing self.” As Tony gave Steve an appreciative look through half lidded eyes, he hummed under his breath. “You know....I can give you more than just the autograph…" If Steve was confused at first as to what Tony meant, the brunet's wink definitely settled his mind. 

His blush crept up from his neck and he could feel his ears burning.

"T-That's okay. Thanks. It's nice of y-you but....It's okay."

The world around them seemed to disappear. The music blaring through the speakers seemed drop to a quiet beat and the lighting seemed to dim down. All Steve’s eyes could take in was the man in front of him.

"Y'know, the stuttering is still kinda cute. Especially on you. You've got the whole 'wholesome' image going... Apart from those pecs..." Steve's eyes bulged out as he saw Tony eye his chest and gently lick at his dry lips. He’d completely forgotten that he was absolutely shirtless.

However, a small part of his brain grumbled. His wholesome image, as Tony put it, was something he should kick to the curb already, according to Bucky. He wanted to be more than just that, especially in front of this man. He wanted to appear confident, like he knew exactly what he was doing. So he took a page out of Bucky's book and started out with a smile before just spitting out "Buy me a drink first, before performing an x-ray with your eyes."

He kept his brave smile up but couldn't stop his face from heating up further. However, that broke the dam and Tony smirked before hailing down the bartender.

“A scotch for me and… What do you want?”

Under Tony’s gaze Steve panicked and tried to recall any drinks Bucky had ever mentioned in front of him. “Um…vodka…coke?”

“Scotch and vodka coke coming right up.” The bartender went about making the drinks as Tony went back to staring at Steve.

“So, I presume you know who I am. So tell me your name.”

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“So now I’ll know who to call up when I get lonely.” Tony immediately picked up his glass as soon as it was placed in front of his and took a gulp.

Steve wearily took his glass and took a tiny sip. He tried not to make a face at the taste. “It’s not like you’d ever get lonely. You must be surrounded by people all the time.”

“I can be in a huge auditorium full of people and still feel lonely. I’m weird like that,” his gaze moved to his hand for a moment as he inspected his nails.

“That’s not weird at all. I get it.” Steve decided it was now or never so he took a large gulp of his drink, made a bit of a face, and then threw on a bedazzling smile. “Tell me more about yourself.”

Tony smirked and contemplated his answer. “Hmm, what could I tell you that you wouldn’t already be able to find out from the papers?”

“I know a few things you could tell me…”

“Oh, really?”

“Uh, huh.”

“Well, I think we best go find a quiet place.”

At that suggestion Steve gulped, his eyes becoming misty at the thought as being in a quiet room with the man before him. He fought the strong urge to imagine trailing his lips down Tony’s chest, kissing a path from one hip bone to the other, and then travelling further down. Steve gave his arm a small pinch in order to keep his head from the gutter.

“Well, are you coming?” Tony asked, placing a hand on Steve’s thigh. Steve froze up, struggling with a quasi-heart attack and overload of sexual thoughts. His senses were in overdrive and he couldn’t help but inhale Tony’s rich aftershave. It was musky with an unmistakeable scent of pines. It was simply heady and brought Steve under its spell, just like the man’s husky voice did. 

He guessed that he gave Tony a nod because he found himself being pulled along, past the bar and the crowd. Tony’s hand held onto his wrist and Steve’s face heated up when his mind thought of where else he’d like his hands to be.

He kept staring at his wrist as Tony walked them through a doorway and up some stairs. Then in was just a matter of seconds before darkness enveloped them both as they stepped into a room.

Steve heard the sound of his hand shuffling along the wall, trying to find the light switch. After a few seconds, he had to squeeze his eyes shot from the sudden assault of brightness. However, the next assault shocked him more.

Suddenly, Tony’s lips were upon his, his body melting into Steve’s muscular chest, hands grasping his shoulders. Steve’s lips parted in a gasp, leaving room for Tony’s tongue to delve in and gently massage Steve’s tongue. Tony’s hands began to knead at Steve’s shoulders, drawing a small moan from the blond that had the brunet chuckling into the kiss.

“Wait,” Steve murmured between Tony getting a lungful of breath and returning to pressing his swollen lips to Steve’s. Tony leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

He studied Steve’s face for a second before grunting. “Right. You have the face of someone who’s being made do something they’re not comfortable with. I thought you wanted to—”

“No!” Steve was quick to reassure Tony. “I just wasn’t prepared for…this. But I do want to do it.”

“Then less talking, Blondie.”

Before Steve could smack Stark on his shoulder, he moved back in and laid a trail of kisses down Steve’s neck, making him shut his eyes. He had to gulp and pray to the Lord that he wouldn’t moan too loudly so as not to look too invested in this. Stark just looked like he did it every day and it barely phased him. Which he did. However, where Tony had a long history, Steve had only ever dated one person, hence, he’d only ever gotten very personal with that one person.

A hand grazing down his sides to his hips made Steve lose his train of thought. His breath hitched at Tony lightly ran his fingers along the waistband of his jeans. He felt his face flush and he could almost feel the room bounding from the music that was being blasted downstairs. That same feeling of simply floating among clouds returned as another hand ran up from his right knee to the top of his thigh. As it neared the spot that Steve craved Tony to brush against, Tony nipped at Steve's bottom lip and pulled his hands away. 

He quickly pulled at the hem of Steve's shirt and before long, the blond stood bare chested with the older man sprinkling light kisses over his abdomen.

His breath hitched as Tony licked up from his belly button to his collar bone. He gently blew at the wet trail his tongue left and Steve shivered, squeezing his hands into fists in order to stop himself from tearing all of Tony's clothes off.Tony straightened and let his eyes dart all over Steve's gorgeous physique. 

"Damn, I was right when I said you were sculpted like Adonis."

Before the man could ramble on Steve put a finger to his lips.

"Less talking, more removing articles of clothing."

 

\----

 

The thin layer of sweat sheening over Steve's skin caused shivers to run down Tony's back. His eyes followed all the lines engraved in his smooth skin and leaned down to kiss the pathways, he couldn't help it. 

He wanted to explore every inch of skin, to kiss him until Steve was left panting for more.

He grazed his dry lips along Steve's sharp hip bone. If Steve's hitched gasp was anything to go by, Tony was doing a marvellous job, playing his strings like a guitar.

 

\----

 

A sharp intake of breath and then he came undone, his back arched and eyes shut tightly. His head drooped, he ran his tongue over his dry lips, a contended sigh escaping them. He let his body relax completely, rolling over and slumping over the other resting figure.

A small smile played over his lips as he nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, breathing in his heady musk. 

 

\----

 

Once Steve had made it through the door leading into the alleyway, he was relieved to find Bucky leaning against the wall.

"Man, I thought you'd never come out of there."

Laughing and pushing at each other, the two broke into a run.

**Author's Note:**

> So that random guy in the line was Clint but I had no time to introduce him - but at least he is there at all. Next time, I swear he'll have a way better part!
> 
> While typing 'this' (as part of "in front of this man") my finger tapped too gently on the t key and all that came out was his man. The universe is telling us that Tony is Steve's. Yup.


End file.
